It's All Fun and Games
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 5/?: This is the fifth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** It's All Fun and Games

**Pairing(s):** Reyn/Shulk and mentions of Sharla/Fiora

**Fandom(s):** Xenoblade Chronicles

**Words:** 808

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Fluffy Yaoi and Yuri.

**Disclaimer: **Anaitus belongs to me; I do not own anyone other than him.

**Summary:** AU: Nothing you know the Xenoblade world to be is true. (Note: The following content has absolutely nothing to do with the game, whatsoever.)

-0-

"So wait, what's this quest we're supposed to do?" Reyn asked, looking at his friends, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Sharla rolled her eyes and held out a bag with a strange bird mark on it, making Reyn frown.

"Weren't you paying attention at all when the soldier explained to us what we need to do?" She asked and Reyn reluctantly shook his head 'no', glancing at Shulk with a little grin, causing the blonde to blush.

_"Sharla, this is Reyn we are talking about."_ Anaitus flew down from the trees above them, after searching for nearby mechon and re-routing paths through the forest they were in. _"If he was doing anything at all, it had nothing to do with our quest and everything to do with Shulk."_ This time both Shulk and Reyn blushed, while Sharla smirked and Fiora giggled at them. Anaitus sighed and shook his muzzle, flexing his wings, his tail swishing from side to side calmly. _"In any case, Reyn, we are to find a bundle of rare and exotic herbs in this forest for the soldier so he can-"_

"Yeah, uh, I remember now." Reyn cut the guardian off and walked off with his arms crossed behind his head as he whistled.

"Reyn." Sharla smirked, tilted her head up a little.

"Hm?" Reyn turned back, blinking at her in confusion.

"The herbs are this way." She said and Reyn blushed, grinning sheepishly once more.

"Oh... uh, well then, I'll just follow Shulk, yeah?" He puffed out and everyone laughed while Anaitus rolled his eyes.

_"Yes, well, in any case..."_ he trailed when he realized no one was listening to him and he sighed, taking flight once more, following after the group.

It wasn't long after that they found the herbs, no thanks to Reyn as he ran into a large group of Mechon that were just waiting to take their heads, and then they were back at the camp. They gave the herbs to the soldier and then headed back to the bonfire.

"So, ready to call it a day?" Fiora asked, smiling at her friends and the others nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready to take a break from all of this." Reyn agreed and Shulk only nodded in agreement, smiling at them.

_"Alright then, as long as you all are, I'm willing to give it a rest."_ Anaitus chuckled, sitting back and folding his wings.

* * *

_Game session terminated in... 3... 2... 1... Thank you for playing Xenoblade Chronicles: Guardian._

* * *

The group walked down the secluded sidewalk, each talking animatedly about everything and nothing at the same time. Anaitus smiled, putting up his hair in a long ponytail, and spoke up for the first time since meeting up after the game. "Do you guys have any plans for tonight?" He asked them and his friends turned to him, each sporting different but similar expressions: mostly bordering on confusion.

Sharla was walking with her hand in Fiora's as the younger teen leaned her head on Sharla's shoulder. Reyn and Shulk were walking together with Reyn's arm wrapped around Shulks' waist.

"Ah, I was hoping to get in a few more hours of the game. Fight some more of those stupid mecha." Reyn said, grinning and Shulk rolled his eyes.

"Mechon, Reyn. They're called Mechon." He corrected for the redhead and Reyn only grinned wider at him.

Sharla shook her head and then smiled at Fiora. "Fiora and I were actually planning on going on a dinner date with Fiora's parents." Fiora groaned and shook her head, hiding it in Sharla's shoulder.

"It's going to be an absolute disaster." She whimpered and Sharla chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, babe." She said soothingly and Fiora sighed, before offering a meek smile.

Shulk hummed in thought and looked up at the sky. "I don't really have anything to do but homework..."

"Wait, I thought you already finished this week's homework." Reyn said, bewildered and Shulk nodded his head, causing Reyn to get even more confused.

Anaitus laughed and shook his head. "Smart, Shulk, Mr. Arbor will surely be impressed," he commented and Shulk smiled at him. "Well, I don't have anything to do either. My parents are out of town for the week and Dion is at his girlfriend's place." He sighed.

"You can join me in the game," Reyn suggested and Anaitus shrugged with a smile.

"Not if you're going to brag about how many Mechon you can beat in one move." He rolled his eyes when Reyn blushed. "You _know_ how well that ended up last time."

"Yeah, with me and Shulk having to save your hide!" Sharla laughed out loud and Fiora giggled.

"Oh shut up..." Reyn huffed and Shulk and Anaitus both shared a look, chuckling as they shook their heads at their friends' antics.

* * *

Fifth one in the collection~ Next one is for Okami/Okamiden and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
